


Just A Talk?

by Anime_fangirl823



Series: What Is This [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Slutty Keith, Smut, klance rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/pseuds/Anime_fangirl823
Summary: Lance goes to talk to Keith about what happened in the shower, but things get a little out of hand.ExcerptHe headed down the hall to Keith's room. The door slid open with a woosh and there he stood, in all his glory… taking his shirt off.“Woah, sorry, I’ll come back when you’re done.”He giggled which was adorable, why had he never heard Keith giggle before. I mean sure he’s gotten him to chuckle and even belly laugh, but never giggle. “Are you serious right now, we were naked in the shower together, I think you can deal with me taking my shirt off.”





	Just A Talk?

It’s been a good week now since Lance talked to Keith, they just kept ignoring each other unless they were in combat, but even then their conversations were awkward.

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Lance was trying to push the images from his brain. He had to forget it, they did… things he wasn’t proud of and he just wanted to go back to the way things were between them, before the shower incident. But god it was so hard to get the thought of Keith’s hands touching his chest to go away, the feeling of his lips still lingering.

“AAGHH! What is wrong with me?” He yelled, throwing his hands over his face. “Maybe I just need a distraction, yeah, that’s it, I’ll just go see what Pidge and Hunk are up to.”

He walked the halls in search of the gremlin and the cinnamon roll, finally finding them in the lab area. Why he didn’t think to look there first he would never know, but he found them and that was all that mattered. Although, it did kind of upset him that they were hanging out without him, not even a ‘hey, come join us’ or ‘we were gonna work on some stuff if you want to watch’.

He sulked into the bay and walked up behind Hunk. “Hey big guy, whatcha working on?”

Hunk jumped about two feet in the air and spun around, “Lance, buddy, you scared me.”

“Sorry, just bored and thought I’d come find you two, hey gremlin.” He waved to Pidge who didn’t even look up from the computer.

“Oh, right, we were working on Pidge’s hacking software, did you… want to help?” Lance could tell he wanted him to say no, they never really wanted his help.

He sighed. “No, I’ll just keep you guys company while you work.”

“That’s great, buddy.” Hunk was already ignoring him, having turned back to the computer with his weird alien screwdriver thing.

“So… I’ve been having some issues lately, I feel like I don’t really know who I am anymore.” 

No answer. 

“Something happened last week between me and Keith and I don’t really know how to approach it.” 

Still no answer, they definitely weren’t listening to him.

“Are either of you listening to me?”

Nothing.

“Keith and I made out in the shower.”

Not even a grunt in his direction. 

“Ugh,” He cried, flailing his arms above his head. “I swear you guys never listen to me anymore, you know what, I’m done, I’m gonna go find someone else to talk to, someone who will listen to me.” That was a lie, no one ever listens to him, except for Keith. Man, why did things have to get weird between them, he never realized how much he needed him around until he wasn’t there anymore, even if their only interactions were picking on each other, at least it was something.

The halls were quiet, everyone was off doing their own thing, they all had their schedules to stick to, which meant…

He ran down the hall to the training deck, catching Keith just as he walked through the doors. “Keith, hey, can we talk.” He had to end it, this awkwardness between them, they needed to talk things out.

Keith blinked at him, “uh, about what?”

“About what?” Is he trying to play dumb? “About the thing, you know… the one that happened in the show-“

Keith slapped his hand over Lance’s mouth in an attempt to shut him up. He looked both ways down the hall then back to Lance. “Meet me in my room in five minutes.” He removed his hand and disappeared.

That was weird, right? Whatever at least Keith spoke actual words to him, at least he was willing to talk.

He headed down the hall to Keith's room. The door slid open with a woosh and there he stood, in all his glory… taking his shirt off.

“Woah, sorry, I’ll come back when you’re done.”

He giggled which was adorable, why had he never heard Keith giggle before. I mean sure he’s gotten him to chuckle and even belly laugh, but never giggle. “Are you serious right now, we were naked in the shower together, I think you can deal with me taking my shirt off.”

“Maybe it’s because of the shower incident that I don’t want to see you without your shirt on.” He had his hands over his eyes, refusing to look. It didn’t help, the images of his chest and abs flashed behind his closed eyelids.

Footsteps across the floor, warmth radiating off a presence he knew all too well. He felt Keith’s hand touch his, pull it away from his face and then… His skin was so smooth against his fingertips. “You sure you don’t want to peek, even just the slightest.”

“I… I really don’t think this is the-“ Keith guided his hand lower, down over his abs that were a lot more defined than he had remembered, and stopped just short of the waistline of his pants.

Lance really wanted to open his eyes, but he was afraid of the things he would do (or have done to him) if he did. “Keeeeiith, I really just came here to talk, I don’t think this is talking.”

“What do you mean, you’re talking, and I’m listening…” He felt that hot breath on his neck, followed by a pair of teeth sinking into it.

“Shiiiiiiit.” This was falling under the category of dangerous, but oddly he didn’t want it to stop.

“Go ahead sharpshooter, tell me what you wanted to say.” That breathy whisper of his nickname into his ear was enough to finally get him to open his eyes.

Keith let go of his hand when he took it upon himself to move it on his own. He wanted to feel more, to feel as much of Keith as he could. “I don’t think we should keep doing this.”

“Mhm.” Keith hummed, his hand finding its way up Lance’s shirt as his lips pressed against the bare skin of his neck.

“I-it needs to stop because it sucks no-haha-t being able to talk to you.” Keith was sucking in the skin on his shoulder; If he kept it up, Lance would have hickey’s, which would mean proof to anyone that saw them.

“Keith, are you even listening to me?” It was becoming a pattern with everyone, no one was listening to him today.

He pulled away and looked up into Lance’s eyes. “Of course, I’m always listening to you, if you want me to stop, just say so.”

The hand that had gone up his shirt was now making its way around to his back, gliding up his spine. He wanted it to stop, right? He wanted Keith to stop touching him like this, right? “I… I want…”

“Mm, tell me what you want, baby.” He murmured into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“I want… I want…”

“Tell me you want me to stop.”

Is he really sure he wants him to stop? “I… I don’t.” It finally came out. “I don’t want you to stop.”

The hand that was on his back pulled away and grabbed his wrist. “C’ mere,” he breathed, pulling him to the bed. Lance followed, not as reluctant as he had been before. He was terrified, but he wanted to see just how far Keith was willing to take this.

His back hit the bed as Keith climbed on top of him, legs coming up to straddle his hips. Was Keith always this dirty?

“Shirt off,” he hissed.

Lance obliged, lifting himself just enough to pull the shirt up over his head. Keith was instantly on him, warm soft lips pressing against his. It was intoxicating, the smell of sweat, the warmth of his chest pressing against his, he wanted to feel like this forever.

Keith pulled out of it first, trailing kisses down his neck, over his chest and down to his waistline. “May I?” 

Lance looked down at Keith who was looking up at him with those deep grey eyes, the ones he’d thought had no emotion to them, the ones he’d found so cold back at the Garrison, but this time, they were warm, inviting, almost… hungry if you will. He moved his gaze lower to where Keith was pointing.

“W-what are you going to d-do?” He had to swallow the lump in his throat, had to try to speak a coherent sentence because he knew what Keith was gonna do, at least, he had an idea of what he might do.

He smirked. “Should I give you a hint?”

Lance gulped and nodded his head. 

Never once breaking eye contact, Keith stuck his tongue out and licked from one hip to the other with a look that shook Lance to his core. “Quiznak,” He whispered.

Sitting back on his heels, he slowly wiped his bottom lip with his thumb. “What do you say?”

“How am I supposed to say no after that?” Lance was not enjoying the look he was getting from Keith as his face burned with embarrassment.

“So is that a yes?”

“YES!” He blurted out. “Now quit teasing me.”

Chuckling, Keith reached his hands down and started to mess with the button on his pants, popping it open with ease. He pulled the zipper down at an excruciatingly slow speed, which only drove Lance crazier. 

This was all so strange, so lewd, but he felt like he wanted it, no, needed it. The way Keith’s fingers caressed the skin on his hips as he gripped his pants. The way he lifted his hips enough for Keith to pull his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free. The smirk Keith got when he wrapped his hand around it, rubbing the tip gently with his thumb.

“Stop enjoying this so much,” He whined.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself when your face turns bright red and you look at me with those bright blue puppy dog eyes.” This is not a drill, Keith is moving his hand, and holy hell does it feel good. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

How… long? Does this mean it wasn’t just a coincidence that they made out in the shower, does this mean Keith likes him? “N-no,” he gulped.

“Let’s just say, a long…” His hand moved up the length of his cock slowly, “Time.”

Lance let out a moan, it was loud, but he didn’t care. Getting a handjob from someone else was way better than masturbating. But it abruptly came to a stop, Keith pulled his hand away and all that was left was a tingly remnant. 

“Why’d you stop,” He whined dramatically, Keith rolling his eyes.

“So I can get in position for this,” he pushed Lance’s legs apart and nestled himself between them. He leaned down and that was when he realized that this boy was about to put his mouth on his cock.

This time he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the moan and ho ho was he glad he did because Keith licked it, he licked it from the base to the tip. Once more, he licked from the base to the tip, but this time he sucked it in and pulled off with a pop.

He took one last look at Lance, that smirk of confidence plastered on his face, before diving down, consuming it until it hit the back of his throat. He pulled back up, then dove right back down.

He continued to bob, moving at a consistent speed now. Lance’s head fell back to the pillow, his legs trembling. How the quiznack does he know how to do this so well?

Keith’s hand came back into play and it was somewhere lance wasn’t sure he wanted it. There was a finger and it was sliding between his ass cheeks. “W-woah, h-hold on.”

Everything was brought to a halt, which was not his intention at all. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

“Sorry, I just… I’ve never, umm.” He nervously pointed down.

“You’ve never had a finger in your ass?” How could he say that with a straight face?

“I’ve never had anything in my ass,” He mumbled.

A snicker, “It’s okay baby, I’ll take good care of you,” and with that, his mouth was back around his cock, the finger finding its way back between his cheeks.

Keith was gentle as he pressed the finger against his entrance, lightly massaging before adding a bit of pressure. He looked up, probably to make sure he was still doing okay. When Lance nodded at him to continue, he slowly started to push the finger in.

Lance’s head fell back to the pillow again, letting out this horrendous moan that he somehow forgot to cover up. That one was sure to alert anyone in the hallway of what they were doing. Although he had his mouth around his cock, Lance was still able to catch a smirk on Keith’s face, he hated that he was enjoying turning him into a blubbering mess so much.

That finger of his was doing enough work of its own, slowly moving in and out at a nice slow pace, Keith was really making sure he was okay with this.

A heat began to bubble deep down, the only thing that could mean was… “Keith, I’m gonna… you gotta stop or…” It was too late, he felt the release, the waves of pleasure crashing over his body as he came. What was weird, Keith never pulled away, he kept that pretty little mouth right where it was and swallowed, god he swallowed it.

As the waves died down and his body finally relaxed, Keith pulled away, his finger pulling out slowly as he gave Lance one last smirk. Lance couldn’t help it, he lazily sat up and grabbed Keith by his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. His lips were so soft and plump Lance couldn’t help but suck the bottom one in as he pulled back. ‘Hmm, salty.’

There was a sudden knock at the door. “Keith, can I talk to you for a minute,” Allura’s voice resonated through the door.

It was like someone threw a bucket of ice water on them, that hot and heavy atmosphere gone in an instant. He looked down at the mess he was then back up to Keith. He couldn’t be caught in Keith’s room, in his bed, with his pants pulled down.

“Yeah, I’ll come and find you in a minute, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”

“Okay… I guess, just come find me on the deck when you can.”

“Sounds good.”

He shifted, climbing off the bed and heading over to where he had dropped his shirt. 

“Wait, you’re going now?” Lance asked.

“Well, when else am I supposed to go?”

“But, but, what about…” He gestured to himself laying on the bed with his pants down to his knees, “this, we haven’t even talked about this, I don’t know what this is, what does it mean.”

“We can talk another time, just clean yourself up and leave when you’re done.”

“But…” Keith was already out the door, the whoosh, the last bit of noise he heard before being left in silence.

He flopped back onto the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He had gone on a search for Keith to talk to him about the shower and in turn, ended up with his pants down laying in his bed. 

It was awkward being in here without Keith, it was also the first time he’d noticed Keith had nothing in here, like nothing. Had he really not collected anything through their space adventures? He had the game console, Pidge had the weird floating poof balls, even Hunk was constantly collecting “ingredients”. It was just strange that there was literally nothing in here.

Didn’t matter, he did as he was told and cleaned up, pulling his pants up and taking one last look around the room to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, subscribe to series and to my name. I love y'all, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
